Evidences
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME (Anticipation) : Retourner dans le passé permettait d'avoir une chose de réparer le passé mais surtout cela rendait évidentes des choses qu'on aurait dû voir et comprendre bien avant.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Retourner dans le passé permettait d'avoir une chose de réparer le passé mais surtout cela rendait évidentes des choses qu'on aurait dû voir et comprendre bien avant.**

**Ce court texte a été inspiré à la fois par un ancien thème des Nuits du FOF ("Evidence") et par certaines hypothèses qui se promènent sur le film.**

_**Avengers Endgame (Anticipation)**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Évidences_**

Il y a des évidences qui pourtant, dans un premier temps ne nous sautent pas aux yeux. Des évidences pourtant voyantes, visibles même si elles sont muettes, mais pourtant on les voit pas. Nous ne pouvons pas les voir ou… nous ne voulons pas les voir ? C'est peut-être pire au final… parce que lorsqu'elles nous frappent, leur violence peut nous faire chavirer si fort que si personne n'est là pour nous rattraper, nous nous brisons…

Je ne pensais pas vivre ça un jour. Avec le recul, il y a des centaines de choses que je ne pensais pas devoir vivre : la mort de mes parents, le retour d'une sœur démoniaque, l'assassinat de tous mes amis, la fin de mon monde… son sacrifice… à lui.

Je ne sais comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Je ne suis pas celui qui réfléchit, même si cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le fais pas, je suis celui qui se bat. Je suis le bras armé, celui qui est prêt à se sacrifier pour cette mission, parce que je sais que tout est écrit à l'avance… Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, eh bien, c'est que les Nornes l'avaient décidé ainsi. Je n'ai pas à me révolter contre ça, le destin d'un homme est tracé avant même qu'il ouvre les yeux… Non, ce qui me révolte c'est de devoir rester dans l'ombre, de ne pas agir et de regarder… D'être obligé de regarder !

C'est compliqué à expliquer. Je pense que je ne me risquerai même pas à le faire, mais nous avons trouvé un moyen de remonter dans le temps, un moyen pour contrer dans le passé les actions de notre ennemi, de ce monstre qui a balayé d'un claquement de doigt des milliards d'êtres à travers la galaxie.

J'ai été le premier volontaire. Remonter dans le passé, effacer une partie de mes erreurs, effacer des actions ridicules et des mots injustes, bien sûr que cela m'intéresse. Sauf qu'ils m'ont fait comprendre que je ne devais pas trop modifier et surtout que je ne devais pas me montrer.

Alors, je suis là, juste là, juste derrière ce pilier et je le vois maintenant. Tout ce que je n'ai pas vu la première fois, je le vois maintenant petit frère.

Je la vois ta peau trop pâle même pour toi. Je les vois les cernes sous tes yeux que tu n'arrives pas à gommer, même avec ta magie. Je le vois quand tu chancèles doucement alors que la douleur est en train de te rattraper. Je les sens ta fatigue et ta faiblesse dans chacun de tes gestes. Je les entends tes appels au secours dans tes sarcasmes et tes mots durs… Je te vois te battre quand tu essaies d'échapper à leur contrôle mental. Je comprends que tu n'as pas laissé ce sceptre involontairement derrière toi. C'était une manière de nous aider en leur faisant croire que tu l'avais oublié, parce que tu étais redevenu toi pendant une fraction de seconde.

Je comprends aussi ta détresse dans les quelques mots que tu me murmures en haut de la tour Stark après que je t'ai secoué pour tenter de te faire reprendre tes esprits. Je le vois le changement dans tes yeux quand l'Autre reprend le contrôle sur ta volonté… Et je le vois aussi, quand tout est fini alors que tu te redresses maladroitement dans le bureau de Stark, alors que tu nous demandes ce verre qu'on t'a promis. Je le vois, cette fois, qu'à ce moment tu as eu cet air perdu, comme une personne émergeant d'un cauchemar avant que ta personnalité reprenne le dessus et que ton sourire provocateur ne revienne. Ton vrai sourire, narquois et malicieux, pas ce sourire fou que tu n'avais pas quitté depuis ton arrivée.

Je les sens cette fois, ta déception et ta colère quand tu comprends que je n'ai rien vu, quand je t'accuse de tes crimes et que je te promets la prison éternelle ou pire sur Asgard. Je l'ai perçu cette fois, ton frémissement au moment précis où j'ai prononcé le nom de notre terre. Je le sais que tu aurais pu t'enfuir, mais que tu es resté parce que toi aussi tu voulais rentrer, même pour finir en prison, tu voulais rentrer. Est-ce que tu pensais que je finirais par voir ta douleur ? Peut-être… Comme tu as dû être déçu, comme je comprends ta colère et ta frustration… Mais tu sais le pire ? Le pire c'est de voir ta peur quand on t'a mis ce bâillon métallique, ton sursaut quand les menottes se sont refermées autour de tes poignets. C'est ça le pire. Tes tremblements parce que ces entraves t'ont renvoyé à tes mois de tortures… et que je n'ai pas compris… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment je n'ai pu ne rien voir ?

Je n'aurais sans doute jamais la réponse, mais en t'observant là, depuis ma cachette, je sens mes jambes qui flageolent. Je sens les larmes être sur le point de me submerger parce que j'ai été le pire de tous les grands frères. Je t'ai abandonné Loki.

Pardonne-moi.

Tout est si évident maintenant.

Pardonne-moi.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te sauver. Je ne sais même pas si je vais survivre, mais tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je vais me battre… pour eux, pour toi, pour tout ce qu'on nous a pris. Je vais me battre petit frère. Je vais aider nos amis à tout effacer, à détruire ce monstre. J'espère juste avoir un moment de plus avec toi, juste un moment pour te demander pardon…

C'était tellement évident.

J'aurais dû le voir.

Pardonne-moi petit frère.


End file.
